As cloud services have been popularized, a user may share content on various types of devices. For example, the user may share a single picture on terminal devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, a laptop PC, and a desktop PC, through a cloud server.
However, since content is uploaded to such a cloud server, and various terminal devices download the uploaded content as needed, network traffic continuously increases, and the time required by individual users to download the content using limited network resources also continuously increases. In particular, as the resolution and quality of digital content are gradually improved, the size of digital content such as videos or images has greatly increased, as a result of which problems such as an increase in the time required for downloading from cloud servers and an increase in network traffic have become more and more serious.
Meanwhile, the storage space in terminal devices for playing digital content is limited. Therefore, when portable devices are used to download voluminous digital content from a cloud server and play the content, the management of storage space is a very important factor in efficiently utilizing the devices.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0138567 discloses technology in which, when an image of a content player is captured using a mobile phone and is then transmitted to a server, the server extracts the code of the content player from the captured image, converts the content based on the extracted code, and provides the converted content.
However, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0138567 discloses a technical spirit that merely indicates that content is converted based on code corresponding to a content player in relation to the conversion of content, and does not describe in detail the type of information to be considered or the method of considering the information in order to convert the content.
As the content to be shared through a cloud computing system becomes more diverse, and the variety of terminal devices that share content through a cloud server is also increasing, various types of information related to a terminal device for playing content must be considered, and additional environmental information, as well as terminal-related information, must be considered, in order to convert the content into a format optimized for the terminal device. However, as the amount of information to be considered increases, it is difficult to perform content conversion using a simple conversion table.
Therefore, new technology capable of converting content by efficiently considering various types of information that includes the storage space in the terminal device is urgently required so as to convert content into a format optimized for a terminal device when a cloud service is provided.